


Don't Do It

by cupcakesintheimpala



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesintheimpala/pseuds/cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: S5!AU. Drabble. Sebastian tries to talk Blaine out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> been having a lot of glee feels lately so I went back through some old fics, looking for some inspiration, and found this. Figured I'd share it.

“Why?”  
  
Blaine paused and turned around, stepping back inside the senior commons. The other Warblers fell silent, all plans for helping Blaine with his proposal to Kurt forgotten as they registered the look on Sebastian Smythe’s face.  
  
Blaine regarded him for a moment, unsure of what to say.  
  
“We’ll uh, we’ll leave the two of you alone,” Nick said nervously, eyes flicking back and forth between the two teens before grabbing Jeff’s arm and pulling him out the door. The rest of the Warblers reluctantly followed suit, leaving Sebastian and Blaine completely alone.  
  
“Why what?” Blaine asked finally.  
  
Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes at the question.  
  
“You know what, Blaine. Don’t make me ask again.”  
  
Blaine folded his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing.  
  
“You want to know why I’m asking Kurt to marry me.”  
  
Sebastian didn’t move, didn’t speak – hell he didn’t even feel like he was breathing. “I…” Blaine’s voice trailed off for a moment, and he looked uncertain. “I love him.” he said finally, his tone annoyed. “He loves me.”  
  
“Last time I checked, you and Hummel broke up, or rather he dumped you via facebook. Don’t look at me like that.” Sebastian glared at Blaine. “You told me the way you found out the two of you were over was that he changed his relationship status. Last I remember, he was breathing down your neck practically any time you mentioned me because he’s a possessive asshole.”  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but Sebastian cut him off. The idea that Blaine wanted to propose to his borderline abusive ex-boyfriend was infuriating – the fact that he was proposing at all was horrifying.  
  
“He was a manipulative, lying, pompous _bastard_.” he continued. “He cheated on you via text and saw nothing wrong with it! He dictated your fucking wardrobe for crying out loud!” Okay so maybe the bowties were a turn on, but Sebastian would never admit it. Blaine’s clothes just didn’t seem like him. At least…not the Blaine he remembered from the times they met for coffee. “You want to know what I hate the most about him?”  
  
“I really don’t give a shit why you hate him, but you’re overreacting.” Blaine retorted, sinking down onto one of the couches.  
  
“I hate that he has you!” Sebastian burst out angrily, catching the other boy by surprise. “He doesn’t deserve someone like you, Blaine! You’re beautiful, you’re so kind, and you’re forgiving, and –” Sebastian groaned. “He doesn’t know the first thing about being in a relationship – and he’s in one with that older British guy!”  
  
Blaine’s eyes widened. “How do you know about Adam?”  
  
Sebastian bit his lip, frustrated.  
  
“I hacked Trent’s facebook because you blocked me after the slushy incident.” he admitted. “and I went to Hummel’s wall and saw his status was back to ‘in a relationship’. You slept with Hummel at your glee coach’s fail of a wedding, right?”  
  
Blaine nodded, avoiding looking directly at him. “Yeah.” he mumbled.  
  
“He used you.” Sebastian whispered, crossing the room to sit next to his former friend. “He’ll keep using you because you’re so much better than he is – and he knows it. I’m begging you, Blaine. Don’t…don’t do it. Don’t ask him to marry you.”  
  
Blaine was silent for a moment. He slumped back against the cushions of the couch, staring at his hands.  
  
“I’ll think about it…whether you show up tomorrow with the other guys is your call.” Blaine got to his feet and headed for the door.  
  
Sebastian nodded silently.  
  
“Okay.”


End file.
